legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther
Black Panther is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966), he is the king and protector of the African country Wakanda. Black Panther is regarded as the first black superhero to gain mainstream popularity, paving the way for other characters like Luke Cage, John Stewart and the Falcon. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.7, Black Panther's costume can be accessed through either the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing, the player is granted access to his abilities, weapons and gadgets. Backstory The Black Panther is a ceremonial title given to the protector of the nation Wakanda. The title was used by old tribes within the country by their best of warriors, who were given many of the combatant tasks, such as hunting or leading the tribe into battle. However, as each tribe merged with each other, fewer Black Panthers became required. Eventually, after the formation of the government and country, Wakanda decided to appoint only one Black Panther, mainly to act as the nation's symbol and protector. The current version is T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda and legalized Vibranium trader. After his mother died in childbirth, he was raised by his father T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda. Growing up, T'Challa was trained in diplomatic relations, politics and, secretly, combat skills. Whilst a young man, T'Challa would explore the world to learn more about outside societies, as Wakanda would often keep itself isolated from the outside nations. However, during this time, T'Chaka was murdered by an adventurer known as Ulysses Klaw whilst the criminal stole large amounts of Vibranium. After taking his revenge on Klaw, T'Challa decided to protect Wakanda from criminals who wanted to steal its resources. Volunteering for the Black Panther Trials, he took part in many fights and tests to prove that he was worthy of the nation's mantle. Succeeding, T'Challa became the next Black Panther, using the mantle to protect his people from the many threats. Under this alias, T'Challa would become associated with various superhero teams, including the Fantastic Four, Avengers and X-Men. He would was reunited with childhood friend and mutant Storm, who he became romantically tied to. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Black Panther was first added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.7. 4.0 - 4.3.12 Black Panther is also available in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12. His costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and can be worn by the player. Do so will give them Speed 1 (3 whilst sprinting), Strength 3, Acrobatics 3 and the ability to Double Jump. Black Panther will also have Night Vision whilst standing in dark areas, the ability to climb walls and a 25% chance of poisoning opponents whilst fighting them. He also has the ability to teleport to Wakanda (Suit Ability 4 Key) and an Anti-Cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). The player will also be immune to the Harming and Wither effects, as well as Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Black Panther's suit, you will need: *14 Black Cloth *3 Black-Iron Blocks *2 Gold Blocks *5 Vibranium *2 High-Tech Electronics Black Panther Mask Recipe.png|Black Panther's Mask Recipe Black Panther Chestpiece Recipe.png|Black Panther's Chestpiece Recipe Black Panther Leggings Recipe.png|Black Panther's Leggings Recipe Black Panther Boots Recipe.png|Black Panther's Boots Recipe Legends Mod After being removed from the mod in the abandoned 5.0's alpha, Black Panther was returned in version 6.0 as part of the Legends mod. His costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 13,000 tokens (initially 42,000). Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 12, Speed 6 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 3. Black Panther also has Fortitude 3, Mental Defence 3, Regeneration 1, Fire Resistance 1 and become Bulletproof. Players will also be granted Stealth abilities, Enhanced Vision, be able to absorb Kinetic Energy and Wounding 1. However, players wearing the costume will be susceptible to sound-based attacks, which will be able to stun them. Black Panther's suit will allow the player to extract and retract claws (Ability 1 Key), climb walls (Ability 2 Key with extracted claws), enter Combat mode (Ability 3 Key) and track nearby creatures with their scents (Ability 5 Key). The costume will also allow them to create a Hard-Light Shield, which can be used to block attacks (Ability 4 Key). In addition, Black Panther can throw energy daggers (Equip Key) and cloak the player to make them invisible (Utility Key). However, the cloak will be disabled whilst exposed to water or during rain and storms. As a special ability, Black Panther will perform the "Panther's Prey", which will cause the player to attack opponents endlessly and cause those hit to be grounded (Special Key) Crafting From version 2.0 onwards, the following items are required to craft Black Panther's costume in addition to tokens: *28 Black Fabric *24 Vibranium *10 Titanium Ingots *4 Black Stained Leather *2 White Fabric *1 Ruby Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Black Panther: * Mod Version 2 Suit (6.0) * Mod Version 3 Suit (6.0) * ''Captain America: Civil War'' Suit (6.0) * ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Suit (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Wakanda